


Downtime

by roseangel013



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, superheroes get time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I know I told you guys that I was going to take a break for a while, but I got a last minute request for another Hal/Bruce story, so this is the LAST story I am posting for a minute. I hope you guys enjoy.

Being in the Justice League means that every member works around the clock, so all the time. With all the crimes and problems in the world, and threatening it, not even the residents of the planet get time off. Alien invasions and crazy clowns blowing up school buses keep everyone on their toes. Most of the members of the League don’t doing their job most of the time because they all know that being a superhero means that crime never rests. So neither can they.

But sometimes the clowns and aliens decide to take some time off or scheme, whichever, and the heroes get some time off to relax and spend time doing whatever it is they want. Some of them even spend time together.

Take Hal and Bruce for instance.

Whenever the Green Lantern and the Batman get time off, they go out together, in their civilian identities and cherish all the moments where the world doesn’t rest on their shoulders. Even if only for a second.

Tonight, Hal brings out his classic horror movies collection and Bruce brings pizza and a bottle of wine. The two sit on the couch and laugh and commentate for both Poltergeist movies and each Omen movie, going through the legends and myths that go with each hit franchise.

Halfway through the last Halloween movie, Hal decides he has had enough of the physical barrier between the two of them. Bruce seems to think the same thing, and before either of them know it, the movie has been completely forgotten and the two are completely naked on the couch.

Hal has both his and Bruce’s cocks in one of his hand, the other is beside Bruce’s head on the couch, holding him up. Both of their members hard and throbbing, their precome helping make the side of the Lantern’s hand smoother. The two are moaning and panting as their climaxes approach. Bruce pulls Hal in for a hot and searing kiss that is all teeth and tongue as he thrusts up into the hand, speeding up the process.

Hal gets the hint and assists by speeding up his own hand, and bites down on the raven’s shoulder when his climax hits him. Bruce lets out a deep, guttural groan when his hits, both of their seeds painting their chests and abdomens in white strings of hot come.

When the two finally begin to come down from their post climactic highs, Hal pulls back off the other man’s neck, placing an apologetic kiss to the bit mark as he does, and smirks when he sees the look of utter bliss on Bruce’s face.

Sure being a superhero is tiring and barely ever let up, but on those rare occasions that it does, it is best that one takes advantage of it while they can because who knows when another one will come around.


End file.
